1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nozzles and more particularly pertains to a caulking tube extension nozzle engagable to a caulking tube for facilitating a distribution of caulk into hard-to-reach or awkwardly positioned areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nozzles is known in the prior art. More specifically, nozzles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing caulking are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a replaceable caulking tip for use on caulking cartridges is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,225 which includes a tubular body that is internally threaded for replaceable engagement on a nozzle. An outlet orifice is formed at the other end of the body with substantial body materials surrounding the orifice to permit shaping of the tip, and reshaping if necessary. The body of the tip is preferably formed from a hard material permitting shaping of the body, yet facilitating repeated use of the tip.
A caulking nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,599 which comprises a series of hollow members having first and second ends wherein the first end has a first inner cross sectional dimension and the second end has a second inner cross sectional dimension such that the members may be positioned in series to form a hollow vessel having a step wise decreasing inner cross sectional first dimension, wherein the largest member comprises an opening suitable for connection to the tube and the smallest dimensioned member comprises an opening suitable for dispensing the caulk.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,013 which describes a caulking tube nozzle adapter adjustable for different caulk bead sizes. The adapter includes a reduced coupling having a large end secured to the caulking tube nozzle and a small end which is threaded to receive a cap to seal the caulking material within the coupling when the caulking tube is not in use. In one form, the large end of the reducing coupling is internally threaded for self-taping engagement with the caulking tube nozzle, and the small end is internally threaded for engagement with internal threads in the cap. In another form, the large end of the coupling is formed integrally with the end of the caulking tube.
Other relative documents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,327, and U.S. Des. No. 323,269.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a caulking tube extension nozzle engagable to a caulking tube for facilitating a distribution caulk on a hard-to-reach or awkwardly positioned areas which includes an elongated extension tube having a flexible section that allows the extension tube to be bent while still permitting fluid communication therethrough. Furthermore, none of the known prior art nozzles teach or suggest both a bead forming assembly for shaping a bead of caulk dispensed from the extension nozzle and an adjustment means for positioning the bead forming assembly relative to the dispensed caulk.
In these respects, the caulking tube extension nozzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a distribution of caulk onto hard-to-reach or awkwardly positioned areas.